Bad Romance
by Itisher
Summary: Yami wants Seto but Seto doesn't want to return the feelings Yami feels for him. After a few rejections from Seto, Yami becomes frustrated with Seto and does something that'll change his and Seto's life forever. Story may have errors considering that I did not reread it when I was done...sorry... Rated M for mature because language.


**Bad Romance**

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

"We're only friends Yami and always will be nothing more than that." The young CEO, with chestnut hair and cold azure eyes, concluded; sitting behind his large, mahogany desk with his arms folded over it and looking at the young crimson eyed man who sat in front of him.

He had called the unique haired man into his office when he had delivered a large bouquet of blue flowers and a letter stating how much he wanted, needed, and loved him. The ruby eyed man had, apparently, applied red lipstick to himself as a signature at the bottom of the note adding 'P.S. Wouldn't it be a little romantic if that kiss was real, shared between us two?'.

The kiss mark and P.S. had creeped him out where he had to call Yami and schedule a meeting with him to talk things out about their relationship and how he really felt about the young crimson eyed man.

"F-friends?" Yami asked, eyes widened a little.

Seto nodded, "Yes, friends, and nothing more."

Yami only stared at the handsome CEO he had fallen in love with for a few minutes and when Seto cleared his throat to break the silence between the two, Yami stood and stormed out of his office and the Kaiba Corp. building without looking back.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga oh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

Yami walked through the small city of Domino, rage filling his body to the very core.

 _"We're only friends Yami and always will be nothing more than that."_

The words kept repeating over and over in his head, making him ball his fist up and grind his teeth together.

 _'Only friends!'_

Yami mentally yelled, pushing past the crowds of people who also walked along the sidewalk Yami was walking on.

 _"We're only friends Yami and always will be nothing more than that."_

 _'I don't want to be friends!'_ Yami thought, growling as he made his way to his car and headed off to his apartment.

He needed to find a plan to get Seto to be his.

~•~°~•~

Seto sighed in both relief and anxiety when Yami left the building.

He didn't mean to make the man feel bad, he only wanted to let him know that he was uninterested in him. Yami should understand.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

Ever since he met Yami in the mall, shopping with his little brother, who wanted to hang out, Yami's been obsessed with him. He'd always call, send letters, send emails, visit him at home, visit him at Kaiba Corp., and see him at the mall (Where Yami works), and Kaiba never thought the constant attention would end. So he ended it here and now Yami seemed mad at him.

'Oh well.' Seto thought, getting back to work, 'He'll get over it.'.

~•~°~•~

Yami did not get over it.

A week passed and he was still extremely angry. He _wanted_ Seto and _needed_ him. What did the man not understand?

Yami sighed and looked at the clock that hung from his dining rooms wall. _7:42pm._

Yami knew what he was about to do. He was going to get his Seto. He was going to _make_ the man want him.

Yami got up and headed to his car, turning it on and driving to the Kaiba mansion.

~•~°~•~

 _I want your ugly_

 _I want your disease_

 _I want your everything_

 _As long as it's free_

 _I want your love_

 _Love-love-love_

 _I want your love_

 _7:59pm_ the grandpa clock read, that stood at the landing of the grand stairs in the Kaiba mansion as Seto was walking down it. Dressed in a black and white suit and tie for dinner.

As Seto headed to the room, he heard talking.

'Didn't know Mokuba invited guest.' Seto thought, turning into the dining room and who he saw triggered some annoyance in him.

Sitting next to his seat (Which is the head of the table) was Yami, dressed in a neat red and white suit and tie, talking to Mokuba.

"Oh, hey, Bro. Yami came over so I invited him to dinner." Mokuba explained.

Yami smiled at Seto and Seto returned that gesture with a smile that was obviously fake.

"Now is that so, Mokuba?" Seto asked, sitting as far away from Yami as he could.

"Yep." Mokuba nodded then looked at Yami. "I hope you like roasted vegetable beef soup, Yami, because that's what we're having for dinner." Mokuba stated.

 _I want your drama_

 _The touch of your hand_

 _I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

 _I want your love_

 _Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)_

"Yeah, and if you don't like it, you can go home and order some pizza or whatever." Seto mumbled, frowning and putting a napkin in his shirt so he won't ruin his outfit.

"Seto! That was rude..." Mokuba explained, glaring at his older brother then threw an apologetic smile at Yami. "No, if you don't like it, I can tell the cooks to make you something you do like."

Yami smiled and shook his head, "It's fine, I love roasted beef soup. One of my favorite dinners."

Mokuba beamed at him, "Great!"

Dinner was served and during the period, Seto glared at Yami and Yami smiled sweetly at Seto while Mokuba chatted up a storm. Once dessert came, Yami asked if he could use the bathroom.

"Of course!" Mokuba exclaimed, "The closest one is just down the hall after you make a right."

Yami smiled and nodded heading to the directions Mokuba gave him.

"Excuse me." Seto stated, following Yami.

~•~°~•~

 _You know that I want you_

 _And you know that I need you_

 _I want it bad_

 _Your bad romance_

make the right turn, but the bathroom was nowhere to be found.

He saw a bunch of rooms for other things, but not a bathroom.

"The bathroom is a couple doors to your left, Dipshit." A cold voice assisted.

Yami smirked and turned around to see the blue eyed owner of the voice. "Thank you. Come to assist me to the bathroom?"

"Cut your crap." Seto stormed to Yami, taking him by the shoulders and slamming him against the nearest wall. "Why are you here?"

"You're so cute when you're upset..."

"Tell me!" Seto yelled, shaking Yami.

"I'm here to spend time with the man I love." Yami explained, his hands roaming to Seto's waist.

Seto slammed the smaller man against the wall again, "I told you that I don't love you. I have no feelings for you!"

"What a mean thing to say to your boyfriend..."

"You're not my boyfriend, damn it!" Seto wanted to beat the man in front of him, but if Mokuba seen a bloody beaten man walking out of their home, he'd be in for a ear lashing.

 _I want your love and_

 _I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

 _I want your love and_

 _All your lovers revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

"Don't say that, Baby." Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and moved in to kiss him.

Seto quickly threw Yami on the ground and stood over top of him, "Ever do a stunt like that or close to that again, I will personally make sure you'll have no funeral once I get someone to assassinate you painfully and slowly." Seto informed Yami, heading back to the dining room, "I don't ever want to see you here again, Yami, so enjoy your strawberry cheesecake." He spit Yami's name in disgust as he disappeared from view.

Yami smirked and got up to go to the bathroom.

~°~•~°~

"Did he find his way to the restroom?" Mokuba asked, seeing his brother come back.

"He found his way to the bathroom alright." Seto replied, "probably in his pants." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Mokuba." Seto responded, eating his piece of strawberry cheesecake (which was dessert).

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

Yami came back, still, with that smile on his face that irked Seto to death; he just wanted to smack the happiness right out of Yami. He was too happy for his liking.

"Dinner was great, Mokuba and Seto. I really enjoyed th-"

"It's Mr. Kaiba to you." Seto interrupted Yami who sat down and finished his dessert.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed to him the second time that night. "He's our guest, so be polite."

"I can call you that too, _Mr. Kaiba, sir."_ Yami flirted, smirking and winking at Seto.

Seto growled, "Yes, he may be guest, Mokuba, but this is still a freak show idiot who is in my house. I'll treat the idiot however I wish to."

"Yes," Yami started, "give me what I _deserve_ , _Mr. Kaiba."_

Seto took a deep breath then exhaled. He was getting tired of Yami's sexual comments. "Get. Out. Now." He stated slowly, glaring at Yami.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, standing up.

"Get. Out." Seto repeated, ignoring Mokuba.

" **No**! That's it!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I'm boss of the house and what I say goes too! And I say no! Yami, you stay where you are! Seto, I don't know what gotten into you today but your nonsense better end this instant, so you behave yourself, **NOW**!"

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

The house had a moment of silence until Mokuba broke it with a sigh.

"It's late, 9:37pm. Yami, why don't I find you a room so you can stay a night. I don't want you driving this late out." Mokuba spoke, signalling Yami to follow him.

"So I don't get a say in this?" Seto asked. He was furious. Now Yami had to stay a night over and he didn't get acknowledged about it.

"No, Seto. You really don't because your say will be a nay. It's too dangerous to be driving at this time of night. There could be so many drunk drivers and Yami could get hurt." Mokuba explained.

"Good, he deserves every bit of pain he gets in that possible car accident." Seto mumbled.

"Seto, go and get ready for bed!" Mokuba yelled, annoyed.

Seto rolled his eyes, but did what was told of him anyway.

~•~°~•~

It was at midnight when Yami got out of bed, wearing Seto's pajamas Mokuba gave him, probably snook them from Seto's room, and headed to Seto's room.

He opened the door a little to peek in and see if Seto was a sleep or not.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

He was sleeping like a baby.

Yami close the door behind him and quietly, softly sneaked into Seto's bed, getting under his sheets.

Seto's bed was super soft and super comfortable. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on Seto's clothed chest. Kissing the sleeping man's lips, Yami soon fell asleep.

~•~°~•~

Seto woke up feeling like he was living down near the equator. He was so hot.

He tried to sit up but found that option delayed.

There he was, staring down at the sleeping man who laid on his chest. Yami.

Seto growled then, rather harshly, threw Yami off of him and sat up.

Yami groaned when his head slammed into the carpet ground, awakening him. He opened his eyes to see Seto staring at him from the bed, well, more like glaring at him. Yami smiled.

"Morning, _Mr. Kaiba,_ how was your sleep?"

 _I want your horror_

 _I want your design_

 _'Cause you're a criminal_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I want your love_

 _Love-love-love_

 _I want your love_

"Shut the hell up. Why the fuck were you in bed with me?" Seto looked furious.

"We'll, Babe, lovers are meant to sleep together not apart." Yami answered.

"We are not lovers, Yami! And I'm not your 'Babe' so stop calling me those stupid, little nicknames you come up with!" Seto yelled.

"Aww," Yami started, "Not a morning person? I'll change that for you if you let me-"

"No, get out of this house!"

"But, _Mr. Kaiba_ , we'll both have fun. It'll be great. Just imagine me on- "

"What did I say!" Seto stood, marching up to Yami.

"Baby-"

"GET OUT OF MY **HOUSE**!" Seto roared, but Yami still didn't move an inch.

"What? Your fucking legs don't work now?" Seto asked.

 _I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick_

 _Want you in my rear window_

 _Baby you're sick, I want your love_

 _Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)_

"Oh, they work alright. Just let me wrap them around your waist and show you."

Seto didn't was to hear anymore of Yami's bullshit.

He lifted the shorter man up over his shoulders and headed out his room to the front door where he threw him out of.

"It's daytime now so safe to drive. Now leave." Seto's voice sounded calm, but he was obviously not.

"Seto, roads are never safe. There could be that one person texting and driving or that other person who's falling asleep behind the wheel or-"

"Shut up." Seto interrupted and slammed the door shut, locking it.

~•~°~•~ **~•~°~•~** ~•~°~•~

Yami just didn't understand what Seto's problem was. Was he not attractive enough for him? Everyone found Yami very attractive! But it seems like Seto doesn't, like he's disgusted with everything Yami does. Yami was losing all hope of having a future with the stubborn CEO.

"All I want is for you to love me like I love you, Seto." Yami mumbled to himself.

Then Yami thought maybe Seto was playing the game of Hard To Get. Oooh, he loved a good challenged.

 _You know that I want you_

 _And you know that I need you_

 _I want it bad, bad romance_

Yami got up off of the cemented ground, dusting himself off.

Yami wasn't going to be the player who gives up too easily.

~•~°~•~

"You threw him out of the house? Seto, what's wrong with you!" Mokuba yelled.

"He slept with me. I don't sleep with other men." Seto boredly explained as he got ready for work.

The argument has been going on ever since Mokuba went into Yami's room, finding him not there and asking Seto where he was. Seto gladly answered him.

"Ugh! Seto! Whatever. I'm going to school." Mokuba sighed, running out of the house and into a limo, heading for school.

Seto rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys to his car, heading to work.

}~•~°~•~{

Seto headed into his office and sat down in the big, leather seat that was behind his huge, mahogany desk. Seto turned on his computer and started doing his work, not noticing a figure quietly sneak up behind him.

Two hands was placed on Seto's shoulders, gently massaging them.

 _I want your love and_

 _I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)_

 _I want your love and_

 _All your lovers revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

"I missed you, _Mr. Kaiba._ " A baritone voice sounded behind Seto.

Seto's left eye twitched and he turned around to see familiar ruby eyes that belonged to Yami.

"How'd you get in here?" Seto growled.

"Oh, your pretty, little secretary let me in. Such a sweet girl. Too bad that you're gonna fire her though..." Yami answered, sitting on Seto's lap.

Seto shoved Yami off. "Aren't you getting tired of being pushed away from me?"

Yami nodded, getting on his knees and smirking at Seto. "Yeah, a little. But it's worth it by means me getting close to you."

Seto frowned and stared down at Yami, "Yami, sometimes you have to move on if someone doesn't like you the way you like them."

"Yes, but I don't like you, I love you." Yami stated, laying his chin between Seto's legs and looking up at the man.

Seto stared at Yami with a plain look on his face for a few minutes and when Yami reached up to touch him (Yeah, that {clears throat uncomfortably} ...place...) Seto roughly kicked him away.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

"Ouch, Seto!" Yami yelped, hugging his stomach where he was kicked at.

"Oh look, you finally feel pain after all those times I've been throwing you around. Will you finally realise that I'm not interested in you once I kick you again?" Seto asked, standing up and heading over to Yami.

"Seto! What don't you realize! Can't you see that I love you! Seto, I need you; I want you!" Yami got up begging, "Please, give me a chance. I want you to love me the way I love you, Baby."

"What did I tell you about these stupid little nicknames you are calling me? You call me Mr. Kaiba!" Seto exhaled roughly.

"I'll call you anything for you to love me."

Seto sighed, "Yami, I do not love you." Seto spoke rather roughly, but kept a calm face.

Yami stared at him blankly for a while and then got up and left the office. Mumbling to himself, "You'll be mine, Seto. I'll see to that."

Two Weeks Later...

It was 2am in the morning when Seto finally retired from his home work office and going to bed.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

It happened when Seto eventually fell asleep, he smelled smoke, like a fire was near him. Seto assumed he was just being delusional (Considering he thought he saw Yami one day at work trying to touch him) and fell back to sleep.

 _2:04am_

" _Why don't you love me, Seto? You '_ _ **warning'**_ _know that I can give you everything '_ _ **danger'**_ _that you want. I can be '_ _ **danger'**_ _everything that you need '_ _ **danger'**_ _. Just please, Baby, accept_ ' _ **danger'**_ _me for who I am, and you'll soon_ ' _ **danger'**_ _find out that I was all you've ever needed_ ' _ **warning'**_ _and was all you've ever wanted_ ' _ **danger'**_ _." A red eyed man whispered into a man with blue eyes ear._

 _Both men were on a white, silk sheet bed. The smaller male was straddling the taller male while dressed in only white boxers._

 _Seto, the taller, blue eyed man, didn't understand a word the ruby eyed male had said. The words 'Warning' and 'Danger' and the sound of a blaring alarm was repeatedly overthrew Yami's, the smaller male, voice. Seto would've shoved Yami off of him, but the voice and words sounded really important._

" _You hear that?" He asked._

 _Yami ignored him and leaned into Seto's face. "Shut up and '_ _ **danger'**_ _just kiss me, Seto._ ' _ **Danger'**_ _."_

 _Yami's lips were just inches away from Seto's when the voice sounded but in different words, dissolving Yami away._

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

' **B** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Warning: Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Warning: Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Please, evacuate the and move as far away as possible from the dangerous building. Please, evacuate the and move as far away as possible from the dangerous building. Paramedics, Police, and the Fire Department will be arriving shortly. All exits should be near your closest right or left, in front of you or behind you, or around the current hall you are in, or down the stairs nearest to you. All exits has a flashing white light above it, signalling you are close by or are at safety. Please, evacuate the and move as far away as possible from the dangerous building. Please, evacuate the and move as far away as possible from the dangerous building. Warning: Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Warning: Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger." A computerized woman's voice sounded loudly throughout the entire Kaiba mansion.

The scent of smoke was strong in Seto's nostrils then the last four minutes ago. Seto rubbed his eyes tiredly; 'What the heck did I dream about?'.

Seto got up out of his bed tiredly seeing all his room lit up in all red for the emergency lights were turned on. 'What the hell is going on?'. Seto went out into the hallway, seeing the red emergency lights illuminate it also. He saw a flashing white light ahead down the grand staircase and he quickly exited the building once he made sure Mokuba had gotten out first.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

"Roland." Seto started, heading up the little hill behind the house. That was the routine, whenever the alarm in the house went off, everyone was to head to the hill behind it until the problem is fixed.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, running up and hugging his brother. Everyone was all dressed in their pajamas and was tired.

"What happened?" Seto asked, looking at Roland but also hugging his little brother.

"Apparently, a fire has broken out, Sir." Roland answered, "Everyone was in bed and claims they did not do it."

"Someone must've did something in order for the house to be burnt down." Seto spoke in an annoyed tone, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but not anyone has confessed." Roland replied respectfully with an annoyed, tired look on his face.

"Well, when I find out what happened exactly and see that someone in here indeed cause this, everyone, including you, will get five dollars out of their pay."

Roland sighed and nodded, too tired to be angry at the moment.

Mokuba tugged on Seto's pajama shirt, gaining his attention.

 _Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy_

 _Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy_

"What took you so long! The alarm was blaring for about five minutes now! I was really worried about you, Seto." Mokuba yelled.

"I'm sorry," Seto responded, patting Mokuba's head, "I must've been sleeping very heavy to not hear those alarms." He started heading to the front of his home when he heard sirens coming.

Finally making it there, he saw firewomen and firemen jumping off their trucks and grabbing a hose. The police and ambulance went around the house, searching for people. Seto's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the huge fire that covered a third of his house.

An old man in police wear came up to Seto, watching the firefighters kill off the fire

"What happened?"

Seto looked at the man and shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Ah, a mystery or sudden fire I see?"

Seto ignored what the man had said, "I want all of that fire gone within ten minutes or you'd all lose your jobs." With that, Seto walked away back to the hill.

The next morning, the part of house that was burn off was being taken down and rebuilt and every worker had been punished with 5 dollars off of their pay.

 _Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy_

 _Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby_

Seto, dressed in a black and blue suit, almost regretted taking money away from the workers as he sat down in his Kaiba Corp. office with a piece of paper in his hands. He trembled with anger and his eyes narrowed while his hands gripped the paper furiously. Yami.

 _Dear Seto,_

 _You must be absolutely vexed at the moment and I know it. Everything happens for a reason. I had no choice but to do this, Seto._

 _Before I admit or explain anything, Seto, I'd just like to say that you are my everything. You are the bones and muscles in my body to keep me standing. You are the sun that keeps me warm everyday. You are my heart that pumps my blood. You are the tailor who sews me into one, an outfit. You are the shoes that protect my feet, the roof that guard's my head, the clothes that covers my back. You are my eyes to see all that's around are my mind that connects me with my eyes, to make me see everything; to make me see that I love you. I want you to love me back._

 _Baby, as much as I truly love you, I'd do ANYTHING to have you. That's why I did what I did. But what did I do? Well, Seto, you're a smart man, why don't you figure it out? I'll give you only two hints. Here it is, read closely. Think back to this week's events and think of what had happened, when it had happened, and who it had happened to. Now, reread the first paragraph of this letter… Is your thought anything along the lines of your house being almost completely burnt down? If so, great because you're correct. Seto Kaiba, I did light your house on fire. Why? Because I want you, and you will be mine._

 _Now, Honey, I have a feeling you'll get the police involved. If so, don't. Why? Because there's nothing they can do with it. Trust me. Everything has been planned strategically, even this letter that you're reading as of now since this letter was written and placed on your desk thirty minutes before your house caught on fire._

 _Go get guards to protect you all you want. Try to hide, try to run. Do anything you can, but you will be mine._

 _From your lover,_

 _Yami_

 _I want your love_

 _And I want your revenge_

 _I want your love_

 _I don't wanna be friends_

Seto knew one thing; Yami isn't going to do shit to him. HE, on the other hand, was going to do shit to him.

Seto let the pape fall in his shredder and sighed. What the hell was wrong with Yami? He almost killed people in the mansion and could've been arrested for murder.

Seto shook his head and continued with his work.

10:04pm

 _(J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour)_

 _I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends_

 _I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends_

 _Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance_

Seto's limo rolled up into the circular of his mansion and he got out of the limo and into his home.

Yami waited for Seto, in his home, playing video games with Mokuba.

"Darn! You win again, Yami." Mokuba pouted and set his remote controller on the ground. "Wanna play another game?"

Yami nodded, thinking about Seto, "Sure, Mokuba, anything for you."

Mokua brightly smiled and jumped up to get another game.

"Mokuba?" Came Seto's voice from down the hallway.

"In my room, Seto!"

Seto appeared in the doorway with a smile fading off his face as he looked at a familiar ruby colored eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seto, Yami came over to spend time with us and I allowed it, so there's nothing you can do about it." Mokuba shot a glare at his older brother, putting a different game in his PlayStation 4.

"Yes there is." Seto strodded to Yami and yanked him up from his arm.

 _I want your love and_

 _I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)_

 _I want your love and_

 _All your lovers revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

"Seto! Let him go!" Mokuba yelled, running up to Seto.

Seto pushed Mokuba back and slammed his fist into Yami's stomach.

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled loudly.

Mokuba jumped in front of Yami when Seto was about to deliver him another punch in the stomach. Seto stopped.

"Get out!I don't want you in my room whenever Yami is in it ever again!" Mokuba shoved Seto out of his room. Seto was taken back and stared at his little brother, feeling betrayed.

"Fine, if I ever see him alone, he'll be in pain and thrown out the house." Seto responded, walking out of his brothers room.

Mokuba sighed and looked at Yami. "I'm sorry, lately he's been stressed out for some reason so he takes it out on other people."

Yami nodded.

"C'mon, Yami, let's play our game." Mokuba hopped back to his game system.

That night, Seto didn't show up for dinner or dessert.

Yami got up from the table after he was finished with his pie and headed for Seto's office.

He didn't knock, he just entered. There Seto was, at his desk, printer running and fingers typing.

"I liked it when you held dominance over me, Babe." Yami stepped forth, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. "I like a man who holds his ground. Control me, Baby." Yami spoke sensually.

"Seto turned around as far as he could and pushed Yami so hard his back slammed against the other side of the wall. "I told you if I seen you without Mokuba by your side that I'd hurt you."

"Yes, Baby. Punish me, I deserve it. I **want** you. I **want** your revenge after all I've done. Give me what I deserve." Yami moaned, getting on his knees and crawling towards Seto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto asked, standing up.

Yami didn't reply, he crawled up to Seto and went straight for his belt, wanting to unbuckle it, but Seto pushed Yami away.

"I love you, Seto. I want to marry you, Seto. I want to have a family with you, Seto. Please, I'll only give you one more chance." Yami begged.

"Yami, leave me alone and get out of my house. I should be mad at you, but right now I only feel bad for you." Seto dismissed Yami off with a wave of his hand. He turned around and sat back down at his desk, doing work.

Yami stood up with a frown on his face and backed away from Seto a little bit.

"Fine," he muttered. "If this is how you want it."

Yami took a deep breath and concentrated deeply until a bright yellow light shined from him.

Seto turned around and faced Yami, noticing the sudden brightness of the room. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated a bit as the light went into his eyes.

The light left from Yami and Seto only stared blankly into Yami's eyes that had stopped glowing. His face was shown with no emotion, and he just sat there, for a long time, looking at Yami.

"Seto?" Yami asked, walking to Seto and straddling his lap. He rested his forehead on Seto's and stared into his unfocused, dazed eyes. "I love you, Seto."

Seto's eyes finally focused fully on Yami's. His hands hesitatingly, slowly wrapped around Yami's waist, pulling Yami closer to him.

"I love you too...Yami."

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _Want your bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 **One Year Later…**

"Good morning, Seto." Yami smiled, cooking pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs at a stove.

Seto walked up behind Yami, placing his suitcase down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him multiple times on his neck. "Good morning to you too."

Yami turned his head back to Seto and kissed him back. "Ready for breakfast, Handsome?" Yami asked, grabbing a plate.

Seto nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar with his suitcase. Yami served Seto a plate of breakfast and got him a plate too.

Sitting next to Seto, Yami leaned against Seto. "I'm not going to be home today, so I'm going to take Sati (A combination of Seto and Yami) to daycare today."

"Where are you going?"

"To Kaiba Corp." Yami smiled, "It's our one year anniversary, Seto. I want to spend 'time' with you." Yami winked at Seto and the other man only smirked.

"I see."

Yami finished his breakfast and went to a room in the mansion, coming back and holding a baby girl around the age three. She had big bright green eyes, long, curly orange hair, and fair skin.

He walked up to Seto with the girl in his arms and smiled, "Sati, give Daddy a hug and a kiss."

Sati did what was told and smiled brightly, "I love you, Daddy!" She screamed, hugging Seto again.

Seto hugged and kissed back, "I love you too, Dear."

"C'mon, Sati, let's go help Uncle Mokuba out with getting ready for school." Yami spoke, walking away and to Mokuba's room. "Have a great day at work, Seto! I love you." Yami yelled over his shoulder to Seto.

Seto smiled and headed to the front door with his suitcase. He grabbed his keys and out the door he went for work.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

 **The End**


End file.
